1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for securing trees against excessive wind, and, more particularly, to such devices and methods for securing a plurality of trees growing in pots against excessive wind.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to use opposed bumpers to support a tree against excessive wind, and also to use a strap to tether a wrapping for encircling the tree.
However, the previously known devices for supporting trees can damage the tree trunk. Further, with the approach of a storm, the tethers must be able to be released very quickly in order to lay the trees down, which can be a time-consuming and labor-intensive process in prior known systems.